tangerine_dreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadar
Shadar is the 6th planet from the Name and the second-smallest planet in the star system after Name. In Standard, the name originates from the hebrew term for a charity collector for a Jewish organization, SHaDaR, (also known as a meshulach) meaning SHelichah '''D'e'R'''achmanah - an "emissary from God". Shadar is a terrestrial planet with an artificial atmosphere, having surface features reminiscent both of the impact craters of other stellar bodies with thin atmospheres and the valleys, deserts, and other common features of planets within the circumstellar habitable zone (CHZ). The days and seasons are not comparable to those of Name, because while the rotational periods are similar, the tilt of the rotational axis relative to the ecliptic plane are different. Shadar's northern hemisphere, is much warmer than the southern hemisphere. Physical Characteristics The diameter of Shadar is 12,487.9 km. It is more dense than Name, having about 145% of Name's mass, resulting in about 114% of Name's surface gravity. The red appearance of Shadar's surface is caused by iron oxide, though it can look brown, tan, or green depending on minerals present in the soil. Areas with population have darkened the soil extensively, as well as the areas around the large bodies of water, thanks to the prevalence organic matter. Internal Structure Like most terrestrial planets, Shadar '''has differentiated into a dense metallic core overlaid by less dense materials. Currently, its core consists of mainly of iron (96%), with a low amount of nickel (3%), sulphur (<1%), and other trace elements. Surface geology Shadar '''is a terrestrial planet that consists of minerals containing silicon and oxygen, metals, and other elements that typically make up rock. The surface of Shadar consists of material such as granite, andesite, and basalt. Silicate material, such as quartz, feldspar, and pyroxene also are commonly found on Shadar. Hydrology Liquid water could not exist on Shadar until approximately 600 years ago (new Name calender) due to the low atmospheric pressure. However, since terraforming began, the atmosphere and subsequent melting of ice from the Bengin region has allowed large oceans to form. Some of this water has been transported to the northern hemisphere, and artificial lakes and other bodies of water have been created with them. Atmosphere Although Shadar had lost it's magnetosphere billions of years ago, the FORMA corporation used an artificial magnetosphere to rebuild it's atmosphere, which consists of mainly nitrogen, but also carries sufficient oxygen and other gaseous molecules. Moons Shadar has three natural moons, Moon 1, Moon 2, and Moon 3 which orbit close to the planet. Asteroid capture is the generally agreed consensus to their origin. Habitability A planet that can sustain life is termed habitable, even if life did not originate there. Shadar currently provides liquid water—an environment where complex organic molecules can assemble and interact, and sufficient energy to sustain metabolism. The distance of Shadar from the Star, as well as its orbital eccentricity, rate of rotation, axial tilt, geological history, sustaining atmosphere, and magnetic field all contribute to the current climatic conditions at the surface. Biomes Shadar has two main biomes/ The nothern half of the planet houses plants and animals, while the southern hemisphere is relatively devoid of life, with exception to the humans that live there. Natural resources and land use Shadar has resources that have been exploited by humans. Large deposits of mineral ore bodies formed within the crust of Shadar are considered some of the major reasons for colonization of the planet, though the northern hemisphere also produces many biological products beneficial to humans, such as food, wood, pharmaceuticals, oxygen, and the recycling of many organic wastes. Natural and environmental hazards Large areas of the surface are subject to extreme environmental hazards such as cyclones, tornados, or earthquakes. droughts and wildfires are also a constant danger in the warmer northern hemisphere. Human Geography The population of Shadar is approximately 46 billion. Projections indicate that the population should remain relatively neutral due to constant political instability and a lower than average life expectancy. It is estimated that 40% of Shadar's surface is suitable for humans to live on - with just under 33% of the surface covered by oceans, and the other 27% inhospitable due to weather, geological formations, or other natural hazards. A single sovereign government with authority over the entire globe controls the planet's entire land surface (see: FORMA CORPORATION), though many small factions exist in a constant state of warfare, both with each other and the corporation.